This invention relates to handle-gripping, and is concerned in this respect with assisting a person in the grip of a handle especially in the context of sports activities.
The invention is particularly, though not exclusively, concerned with assisting a golfer to achieve and maintain optimum grip of a golf-club handle, towards improvement of his/her game.
The driving of a golf ball accurately, depends on factors such as the stance of the golfer, how the club is held and how the swing of the club is executed. The golfer""s stance and grip of the club are adjusted in the preliminary addressing of the ball. Adjustment is made in particular to ensure that the golfer is able to execute the swing freely and that his/her hands are correctly oriented on the handle of the club in relation both to one another and the club head It often happens, however, that the desired strike is not in the event achieved because the golfer relaxes or changes his/her grip on the club-handle during the swing. The relaxation or change of grip during the swing may easily occur unconsciously or certainly without intention on the part of the golfer, and it is one of the objects of the invention to assist a golfer overcome the problem. More generally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of restraining relaxation or change of a person""s grip of a handle.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of restraining relaxation or change of a user""s grip of a handle, wherein a selectively-releasable fastening is used between the handle and the user""s gripping hand or hands, for adhesion between them.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided, in combination, a handle to be gripped by a user, and a glove to be worn by the user in gripping the handle, wherein relaxation or change of the user""s grip of the handle is restrained by a selectively-releasable fastening that provides adhesion between the handle and the glove.
The selectively-releasable fastening in both the method and handle-glove combination of the present invention, may be of the kind that involves adhesion between two fabric elements through selectively-breakable engagement between hook-ended threads of one element and threads of the other. The fastening, which in this case may be of the kind sold under the Registered Trade Mark VELCRO, has advantage in that engagement is readily achieved upon contact, and disengagement requires the exertion of significant force and is normally accompanied by a distinct tearing sound; moreover, the process of engagement and disengagement can be repeated almost indefinitely without loss of effectiveness. With such a fastening arranged to be active between the handle and the one or more gripping hands, engagement can be readily achieved simply and directly in the formation of the desired grip, whereas disengagement requires distinct effort and is commonly accompanied by a tell-tale sound. In these circumstances, and especially because of its fabric form, the fastening need have no obstructive or disruptive effect on the adoption and maintenance of the required grip of the handle.
The two elements may be readily incorporated respectively in the handle and one or more gloves worn by the user, and as such may be active to resist change or relaxation of the gloved hand or hands in grip of the handle, and may in addition give audible warning if change or relaxation takes place. One or more elements with hook-ended threads may be incorporated with the handle, for example as a cover or hand-grip for the handle, or may be incorporated with the one or more gloves. Whichever item has the hook-ended threads, the other, handle or glove, will incorporate threads for engagement with them; more especially, these latter threads may be upstanding with loop- or eye-ends for ready engagement with the hooks.
The handle may be the handle of a golf or other club (for example, a baseball club), or the handle of a bat or racquet (for example a cricket bat or tennis racquet). Although especially applicable to sports training, the invention is not limited to this.
According to an additional aspect of the invention there is provided a club, bat or racquet having a handle which incorporates or is otherwise provided with an element of fabric fastener for establishing selectively-releasable adhesion with fabric attached byway of glove or otherwise to a user""s gripping hand or hands.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a glove or pair of gloves for use in gripping a handle of a club, bat or racquet, wherein the glove or each glove of the pair incorporates one or more elements of fabric fastener for establishing selectively-releasable adhesion with fabric attached to the handle.